1) Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates generally to computer-aided design (CAD) modeling systems and methods, and more particularly, to computer-aided design (CAD) modeling systems and methods, such as computer aided three-dimensional interactive application (CATIA) part model file systems and methods, for reading geometric data from a CAD model.
2) Description of Related Art
Systems and methods exist for reading geometric features of a computer-aided design (CAD) model, such as a computer aided three-dimensional interactive application (CATIA) part model, i.e., a dumb solid or model (dumb solid means there are no parameters associated with it) with a geometry tree, and converting a CATIA V4 (version four) model to a parameterized CATIA V5 (version 5) model. However, such existing systems and methods may require extensive effort, manual labor, expertise, and numerous hours to convert the CATIA V4 to the CATIA V5.
Moreover, automatically capturing the design attributes of the geometric features in an intermediate output file to build a parameterized CATIA V5 model of the component with a standard tree structure may be difficult. In addition, such existing systems and methods may not be able to capture all the geometric features automatically and may require more manual work to make that happen, and there may still be no guarantee for full conversion from CATIA V4 to CATIA V5.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved system and method for reading geometric data from a CAD model, such as a CATIA model, that provide advantages over known systems and methods.